five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessica "Far" River
The sister of one of the world's most famous detectives, Far has a mission set for her, she needs to find her brother, no matter what it takes. Even if she has to become a detective herself, she WILL find him. Appearance Far has very pale skin, like her brother. Unlike him, however, she has long, black hair that goes down to her back, with black eyes. She always looks like she is very focussed, with a content expression on her face. When she uses her special power, her eyes can change to a dark shade of purple, which is the only way that one can tell whether she has her power active or not. She usually wears an outfit that looks similar to a schoolgirl's uniform, though according to Far, this is just for convenience. Personality Far has a very distinctive "Take no crap from anyone" personality, hating it when people try to flirt with her or do anything else that could stop her in her path of finding her brother. Before he went missing, Far was usually very upbeat and cheery, constantly joking about things and loving attention. Though as stated above, this all changed when Near disappeared. Despite Near being the detective, she is actually around 23% more intelligent than he is, which is a fact that some people didn't tend to notice due to her original carefree attitude. She has a few suspects that she thinks could be involved in her brother's disappearance, though she never shares this information with anybody, not even her greatest friends. Some may think of her "New" personality as mean and unforgiving, but on the inside she is still the same person she was as a child, usually secretly happy and has a soft spot for ice cream. When she learned of her strange power, she did her best to keep it for good use and to never use it for personal gain, though when she was still learning about it, she tended to "Practice" it on people, which gave her things she had always wanted but neither had the time nor the money to be able to afford such things. History When she was a child, Far had a generally normal life. Every day she would go to school and outsmart the rest of her class easily, though she still was a good person to most of them, because of her attitude. When her brother, Near, was regarded as being smarter than her, he was brought to a place known as "Wammy's house", where he would live for the rest of his life with other people who were just as smart if not smarter than he was. This event made Far rather jealous of her brother's success, she had taught him almost everything he knew, so she should be the one who goes to Wammy's! After getting over her jealousy, Far moved on to high school. At high school, Far was again regarded as one of the smartest people there, even outsmarting most of the teachers. Though she was smart, others were jealous of her intelligence and she was bullied for it. She could take the blows, though she was sent to the school nurse a few times with the excuse of "I fell down some stairs." No one ever knew how much she had to take, not even her parents, but they all knew that she hated high school a lot more than she hated elementary. After finishing high school with flying colors, Far was ready to move on to college. Before she could take her entrance exams, she was told that her brother had gone missing from Wammy's house. This sent her into a depression. While she never really showed it, she loved her brother. She decided to skip college, she didn't think she would need to go there anyway, and became a detective in the case of finding her brother. Which is the same case she is working on to this very day. While on the trail of her brother, Far discovered that she had a special power. At the store one day, Far spotted a shoplifter. Being a detective and enforcing the law, she told them to put their stolen goods back. They didn't listen to her and continued to walk. She grabbed them and looked them right in the eye, telling them once again to put their stolen goods back. Strangely, they listened and returned the goods to the shelf with a smile. Far was confused as to what happened and arrested the person. When she returned home, she saw her cat, Yoshi. She told the cat to get off her bed while looking him right in the eyes, which he happily did. Far then realised what her power could actually do, whenever she looked someone right in the eyes with it, they would do whatever she told them to do. That power would be a great help in finding her brother, she could ask for evidence and tell the person to tell the absolute truth, she would be able to find the killer in a heartbeat. The very next day, Far was able to ask where her brother went missing, she found that he was declared missing at a place called "King Freddy's Feastiary". She took the night shift there and decided to ask the workers there if they knew where her brother was. To this day, she has still not found him. Though she is certain that he is out there... somewhere. Special Power As mentioned briefly in her history, Far has a special power that lets her control the actions of others. This power is known as "Geass eyes", which she created the name for herself. The only way one can avoid this is by not looking her in the eyes, which is very hard not to do as her eyes turn a deep shade of purple whenever she uses the power, confusing her target into thinking something is wrong when she is about to control them. No one else knows of this strange power, not even her closest friends. When the power is used on someone, they seem to black out (For them) until Far is finished with them, in which case, they will return to the world and remember nothing of what they did for her. She usually uses this power for the greater good, though has used it for personal gain more than once. Trivia * If you couldn't guess, Far's special power is a reference to the anime "Code Geass" * She is her creator's favorite human character Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans